Broken Souls
by littlelotte328
Summary: The Opera Populaire has a new visitor. A vampire. Katherine Pierce. Looking for trouble. What happens when she has an encounter with our opera ghost...and falls hard for him? (TVDxPOTO crossover)
1. Confrontations

Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce, walked into the Opera Populaire with a smirk. She heard about the rumors of the young soprano and the masked phantom. And she was here to cause trouble. Tonight was the company's premiere of Il Muto, and there was bound to be drama. She walked up the grand staircase, and towards the boxes. The vampire spotted the handsome viscount go into box 5, and her smirk grew. He looked delicious.

So, she walked to box 3 across from his. She compelled the people to leave, and she sat down, and took the glass of champagne from the man that left. The performance began, and Katherine watched intently. But, when Carlotta began to sing, Katherine was tempted to rip her throat out just to shut her up.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?"

Finally. Some action. However, the performance continued on.

"Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha—CROAK!"

Katherine laughed at this. Not a warmhearted laugh, but a maniacal laugh. The singer started screaming, and the frantic managers stepped onto the stage.

"The role of the countess will be played by Miss. Daae!"

The ballet began, and Katherine got hungry. She walked out of the box and towards the rafters. She spotted movement and smirked. She saw a person, and began to fake sniffle. The drunk scene shifter saw her and came over.

"Well hello there missy. What's a pretty little thing like you doin up here?" Boquet asked with a smirk, which Katherine happily returned. Her face changed, and her fangs retracted.

"I'm hungry"

She slammed a hand over his mouth and tore into his neck. She heard movement, and pulled away, dropping him onto the platform. Erik made himself visible, holding a rope, which he intended to use on Boquet. Her face was still like a vampire, and he watched her with confusion. Instantly, her face turned back to normal and she wiped the blood off her mouth. She looked up at the masked man and nodded with a smirk.

"Have at it"

And she was gone.

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfiction! I posted it on wattpad, and decided to post it on here. The chapters are kinda short. Criticism is welcome! Please be nice though. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Masquerade

For three months, all Erik did was compose his new opera, and think about that girl. She was beautiful, but she seemed like a fierce killer. And she had fangs. He even drew her. She simply fascinated him. Well, tonight was the masquerade ball. Time to crash a party.

Katherine walked into the Opera Populaire, with her signature smirk. She was wearing a light pink dress, with beading on the bodice. She had a silver sparkly mask, too. Her mind wandered to Stefan and Damon and she frowned. She missed them, but it was necessary to leave them. The vampire spotted the viscount and the singer and listened to their conversation. She also spotted Carlotta and her fat husband, Piangi. How she would love to rip her throat out. Glass of wine in hand, she made her way towards the center of the room, by the stair case to watch the people singing.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and gasps were heard all around the room. Katherine looked up to the opposite staircase, seeing the 'phantom' in a very sexy, as she put it in her mind, red suit and a white mask covering his eyes.

"Why so silent good monsieurs?"

Step. Step.

"Did you think that I had left you for good?"

Step. Step.

"Have you missed me good monsieurs? I have written you an opera!"

Step. Step.

"Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!" He threw the music on the ground while drawing his sword. He continued by criticizing the cast and the managers, but Katherine's favorite was when he called Piangi fat. Erik caught Katherine's smirk, probably because she was the only one there not scared out of their minds.

"And as for our star, Miss. Christine Daae. No doubt she'll do her best it's true her voice is good, she knows though, should she choose to excel, she still has much yet to learn, if pride will let her return to me her teacher, her teacher"

The girl stepped closer to him, and he did her. He looked down and saw the ring around her neck. He ripped it off.

"Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!" The last thing he noticed was Katherine disappearing before he exited in a pit of fire.

Erik returned to his lair, still very angry.

"Someone's all pissy tonight. And by the way, that suit is VERY dashing" Katherine said from in the lair, his gaze traveling over to her. She was walking around, looking at all the stuff.

"How the HELL did you even find this place?" He said, very annoyed.

"I have my ways." She said, sounding bored.

"What's to stop me from killing you from right now?" He said, still pissed off. She walked towards him, very close to him.

"I'd like to see you try" She said seductively. Erik hates to admit it, but this girl really fascinates him. She started wondering around the lair again. He just stood where he was, knowing he really couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Why do you wear a mask?" She asked casually from across the room. He stiffened.

"None of your business."

She sped up to him, vampire speed, pinning him against the wall, seductively. She put her fingers around the edges of his mask.

"And what's to stop me from doing...this!" She said amused and peeled off the mask, while skipping away.

"Ouch." She said and handed it back to him and he put it on.

"Who are you and what are you?" He growled.

"Katherine Pierce. Vampire. Have been for three hundred years, will be for three hundred more." She stated, still bored.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, and you seemed like the most fun option, but I guessed wrong. Maybe I'll go tear that god awful Carlotta's throat out. Literally"

"As much as I would love to see that, they will immediately think it's me"

"You're boring. By the way, this whole underground lair, pretty badass."

"Thank you, I think?"

"I'm bored." She said while pouting.

"Tell me about yourself?" He asked.

"Alright, fine. When I was younger, and still human, my family lived in Bulgaria. I had a child out of wedlock, and the child was taken away and I was banished from my hometown. I fled to England. I learned the language and adopted the customs. It was there that I met the Lord Elijah, and Niklaus. I thought that they fancied me, but they wanted something more."

He listened, intently.

"See, I was a doppleganger, and there was some curse, and in order to break it, I had to die in a ritual. So, I ran. I had vampire blood in my system, then I killed myself. No human blood equals no ritual. I've been running since then."

Erik was completely in awe.

"Tell anyone and I will personally rip your throat out." She warned.

"Well, story time's over. I guess I'll leave you to scheme or sing or do whatever phantoms do." Katherine said. When Erik looked up,she was gone, leaving him to think about her story. He admired her fight for survival.


	3. Alliances

"To my father's grave, please"

Erik sat in the front of the carriage, smirking to himself. He was going to claim his angel as his own. Steering the carriage, Erik began thinking of things. About his plan. What if something went wrong? He silently scoffed in spite of himself. He was the Phantom of the Opera, and the phantom doesn't fail.

Katherine watched curiously as Erik drove the carriage towards the cemetery. The Phantom of the Opera had been her obsession for weeks. It kept her busy, and amused her. She also envied him. Although she could relate to him in the solitude department, she envied that he gave himself something to live for. Something to love. Music. And he fell in love. Real love. That is why she envied him.

She entered the cemetery silently, and watched from behind a statue. Frowning, she could not see Erik. However, she spotted the girl standing in front of what appeared to be her father's tomb. The vampire listened when she started singing.

"You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here"

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could  
Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle"

Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say, "Goodbye"  
Help me say, "Goodbye"

'Did a 1000 year old original vampire slaughter your entire family and leave their bodies for you to see?' the doppleganger thought with sadness and anger. Another voice joined in. Ah, here's our guest of honor.

"Wandering child,  
So lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance"

The girl sang back to him, and they began to duet.

"Angel of father  
Friend of phantom  
Who is it there, staring?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel?"

"Angel, oh, speak  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper!"

"Too long you've wandered in winter  
Far from my fathering gaze..."

"Wildly my mind beats against you.."

"You resist...  
Yet your/the soul obeys...  
Angel of Music,  
You denied me/I denied you!  
Turning from true beauty!  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protecter!  
Come to your/me strange Angel...  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me; Angel of Music..."

Katherine watched the whole of the scene unfold. The fop came speeding up on his horse to the rescue. She smirked, but she also felt something. Guilt. She felt guilty for just standing there and watching. She could have done something, but she didn't. And does not plan to.

The men began to fight. Erik began to dominate, but the vicomte dodged his sword. The swords banged up against the statues, and Christine sat there with horror on her face. Erik his under a statue, and caught Raoul by surprise by attacking from the back, wounding his arm. Somehow, Raoul managed to disarm Erik, and Katherine bit back a scream, and almost lunged to help him, but Christine convinced her fiancée to stop. Thank god, or it would have been a blood bath. The horses left, and Erik stood there.

"Now. Let it be war upon you both."

As much as Katherine hated to admit it, she cared for this man. To her, he is a complete genius, with a hot body. Katherine laughed silently to herself about thinking that, before walking towards Erik.

He glared at her, exhausted and angry.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?"

She smirked as she walked closer to him.

"I was curious. Damn, you almost got your ass kicked by that sad excuse for a vicomte. I was ready to run over there and rip his throat out just for sport."

Smirking up at him, she put a hand on his chest.

"God, your hot when your mad." Katerina added.

"What do you want? As you can very well see I'm not in the best of moods," He replied with a smirk, looking down at her.

"I want to help you wage war on that sorry excuse as a vicomte," she purred seductively.

"And why exactly?" Erik asked, curiously.

"It's called immortality, darling. It gets very boring alone, and I find enjoyment in destruction. And blood," the vampire whispered in the masked man's ear.

"Then I guess your on my team," Erik said with a smirk, which she happily returned.


	4. Plotting

Katherine laid down on the swan bed and watched as Erik paced madly around the lair, wearing one of the robes he kept down here for Christine. It red silk, and the sleeves were lace. Currently, they were plotting what was going to happen during Don Juan.

The vampire sighed and hopped out of the bed and walked over to Erik.

"So, what about this. If the fop is in box five, which he most likely will be, I go in there, and eat him. Problem solved."

Erik stared at Katherine exasperatedly.

"Every god damn plan you come up with involves eating someone!" He growled.

"What? They're all very effective."

"The people here think I'm a phantom. Not a damn cannibal!"

Katherine noticed the model of the opera house and smirked. She got an idea She walked over to it, and Erik followed.

"How about this. Watch carefully."

She took the model of Piangi in her hands, and took a model of Erik from the side.

"Eliminate Buddha over here," throwing the Piangi doll across the room, she continued, "You take his place, serenade your lover, win her over, and let me have the fop."

Placing the Erik model in Piangi's place next to Christine, she smirked.

"Should we fail, or those managers do anything they will regret, hell breaks loose." The vampire took a knife from the table and cut the string holding the little chandelier, making it fall.

Erik smirked at her. "Genius."

Katherine came closer to him and put a hand on his chest, which was exposed due to his open poet's shirt. She looked up at him.

"I try."

She leaned up, and he smirked down, their lips millimeters apart.

"This is wrong." Erik said, still smirking.

"Who's going to know?" The vampire whispered seductively, before there lips crashed.

"Should we be doing this?" Erik managed to say through the kiss.

"It's called practice, my love," Katherine whispered in reply, as they kept on kissing.

"You continue to amaze me, Katherine," Erik said as the kiss deepened, but Katherine pulled away.

"You're more than ready, darling," said the vampire with a smirk, which he returned. They had been doing that a lot lately.

Erik liked being with Katherine. Being with her took his mind off being a mopey, love sick fool. He could revel in being the phantom of the opera, not wallow in self pity.

Katherine walked away, and went into an alcove of the lair. Erik watched her with curiosity as she pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He was shocked that she knew where to find it, but then again, she kind of knew everything.

She sped over to him, vampire speed, which made him jump back a little. With a wide grin on her face, she poured two glasses and handed one to him.

"To the phantom of the opera?" Katherine asked.

"To the phantom of the opera" Erik agreed with a smirk, and they raised their glasses and drank the champagne.


	5. Revelations

The Opera house was busy tonight. Dancers scurrying around, people trying to find their costumes, orchestra members getting their papers together, and things of that sort.

Under the opera house, the vampire and the phantom were preparing for tonight. Katherine stood in front of the model of the opera house, wearing a dark pink gown ,and her hair falling down her back in a cascade of dark curls.

"My, my, Erik. Don't you look dashing," said the vampire with a smirk as Erik exited the alcove wearing a fitted suit, that exposed his chest with a matching black cape in hand, and a black mask that covered his eyes.

He came close to her, and she put a hand on his chest. A smirk came on his face, and he picked up a candle, his green eyes never leaving her brown ones. He began to circle the table. He began to sing and put the candle where the fake pit of fire was, setting the pit on fire.

"Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!"

Erik walked over to the gondola, Katherine following him. They both got into the gondola, with Erik steering.

"So, what are they planning?" Katherine asked him.

"They think they can kill me. Fools. They are having the police come." The Phantom replied. This worried Katherine. She stood up, and moved his face so he looked her in the eyes.

"Erik, you can't be sure what they're planning. Don't get too cocky about this."

"Do not fret, Katherine. I am smarter than them."

"Don't be a fool." Katherine's fangs retreated, and she bit into her wrist. Erik watched with confusion, until she forced her wrist into his mouth. After she was sure some blood got into his system, she pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Erik growled.

"Calm the hell down! It's just in case you die. Then you come back." Katherine doesn't know why she did that. Normally she doesn't care less who dies and who lives. But there are e special few she does care about. Damon and Stefan for example. She loved them. Does she love...?

"You could have told me." Growled Erik, snapping her from her thoughts. She shrugged and allowed him to pull her out of the boat.

"Oops."

Katherine followed Erik to one of the passageways, which led to the rafters that held the chandelier up. People were walking by, so it would be hard.

"Erik, hold on to me."

He stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Just do it."

Erik held onto Katherine's waist, and two seconds later, they were at there destinations. She laughed and smiled at him, while Erik chuckled and began to adjust the chains.

Katherine smirked down at the scene below her. Guards marching in, frantic managers, it was all to amusing to her. They would NEVER see what's coming. She stood up in the rafters watching while Erik tied up the chandelier so he would have easy access to...untie it. Their grand plan was coming together.

People were taking their seats, and it was beginning to quiet down. Erik was thinking that Christine would finally be his. After all this fighting, she would remain his forever. The only person that loved him.

At that moment, Erik was vulnerable, and Katherine was able to get in his head. She heard everything he was thinking. Although she knew that was the only reason he was doing all of this, actually hearing it hurt. More than she could imagine. Tears were in her eyes, and she finally realized why she cared so much about Erik. She was in love with him.


End file.
